


Secret Santa- Cloti

by Misakuh



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misakuh/pseuds/Misakuh
Summary: A new beginning in costa del sol.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Final Heaven: Secret Santa 2019!





	Secret Santa- Cloti

after so many attempts trying to publish... I did it! T_T

To see the pic:

[Click here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/92e75405f49c5c9bebeb76707ea9ec5c/8e99840f1f0cef45-c9/s540x810/174662286832b002a2892421140dc112d1db2e38.png)

**Author's Note:**

> A new beginning in costa del sol.


End file.
